The Same Mind Of Forbidden Love
Hey guys this is Icy here , This is a collab between me and Flameheart! This is the relationship of two medicine cats , one of WindClan and One of Riverclan , LETS GO! Chapter 1 Rabbitpaw stared over the moon-pool at the elegant Nopaw , who was named after her lack of sight. The she-cat layed down and took a sip from the moon-pool. Rabbitpaw smiled , he might as well get to it. He took a sip from the moon-pool and let the clutches of sleep take him. "Nopaw!" Rabbitpaw called "It's so great to see you here" , the she-cat's green eyes were pure green , gone of any mistiness. " It's good to see you too Rabbitpaw. Her black fur swayed it the breeze. Rabbitpaw gulped " I love you Nopaw" Nopaw smiled "I love you too Rabbitpaw" Chapter 2~''Flameheart'' Nopaw stayed in the dream for what felt like life times until she saw a shape.....that scent "Foxflame!" Nopaw yowled and the silver and ginger She-cat Foxflame dipped her head. "I bring a prophecy" Foxflame spoke. "Wind blows at the River while the Sightless are helpless a Rabbit that races the wind can guide one" With that Foxflame faded her eyes hung there for a moment before Fading completely "Nopaw!" lostpath jolted her apprentice awake "Come on now its time to go"Lostpath padded with her apprentice at her side "bye rabbitpaw!" Nopaw called before completely padding of with lostpath "i-i had a prophecy" Nopaw said as they neared Riverclan territory "what was it?" "Wind blows at the River while the Sightless are helpless a Rabbit that races the wind can guide one" Nopaw finished Closing her sightless eyes they arrived at camp soon "Sleep Nopaw you've had a hard night" Lostpath Said to her apprentice "But What about Beechpelt and Ashherb? They have upset stomachs!" Nopaw argued "i love that you care about your Clan mate sNopaw but you need rest sleep, if you keep up your training as well as this I might ''Give you your medicine cat name in about lest say...five moons" lostpath offered Nopaw finally nodded and went to her nest '''goodnight Rabbitpaw I love you' ''Nopaw Thought to herself as she curled up in her nest and fell into sleep Chapter 3 Rabbitpaw was heading back to the Windclan camp with his mentor. " How was your time there?" Asked Leaftail. Rabbitpaw smiled "It was amazing!" As they emerged into camp they heard kits laughing " You be Firestar and I'll be Tigerstar!". Leaftail laughed " Playing The Great Battle again?" A fluffy white she-kit nodded " I'm Firestar!". A dusty grey tabby tom kit growled " And I'm Tigerstar!". Rabbitpaw nodded " Have fun Snowkit and Marshkit!" Rabbitpaw settled into his nest ''"I love you Nopaw" ''he thought ''" Though it is forbidden , we will find a way" Chapter 4~Flame "Nopaw!" Nopaw was jolted awake to here brother Jaggedpaw pawing her side "You have exactly five times a rabbit can hop to tell me WHY you woke me up!" Nopaw growled to her brother "Simple me and Scarredpaw are being made into warriors" Jaggedpaw replied Nopaw saighed scarredpaw would still be Hollowkit if she hadn't of snuck out of camp and got half her face snatched off by a fox. "Ok" Nopaw sighed and got up. *Time skip becuz im to lazy to write a warrior ceremony* "Scarredface! JaggedClaw!" The clan cheered for the new warriors what will my full name be? no-eyes? Nopaw thought to herself she had to keep herself from yowling with worry I need to visit Rabbitpaw Chapter 5 Rabbitpaw had just gotten up and was now sorting herbs when a scream came from the nursery. Rabbitpaw stood up and started running to the nursery. When he got in he saw Leaftail standing over Foxtail , Leaftail's sister. Leaftail looked worried " no no no" then she turned to Rabbitpaw " Go get Marshpad" Rabbitpaw knew what was going on , he stepped out of the nursery " Marshpad , please come here." Marshpad rushed in "Foxtail!" Leaftail looked sad "She's not gonna make it , but I can still save her kits!" Leaftail pushed on Foxtail's belly to make the kits move along. One kit slid out and Rabbitpaw rushed over and nipped the sac surrounding the kit , no movement. Rabbitpaw turned to Leaftail "Still born ". Another kit slid out and Rabbitpaw nipped the sac on this one to. The kit opened it's mouth and let out a tiny mewl. Foxtail looked at Marshpad and gave a weak smile " I love you". The queen drew in her last breath and that was it. Marshpad pushed Leaftail out of the way " Foxtail?" he started shaking and he let out a wail "FOXTAIL!" Rabbit paw looked at the kit , "He will need milk". Marshpad looked at the kit the back at his dead mate " Foxkit , his name will be Foxkit. " Then he turned to the still born she-kit " Reedkit , to send her on her way to Starclan.". Frostfeather , a queen with a litter of two , turned to Foxkit " Let me nurse him". Leaftail nodded sadly and picked up Foxkit , placing him at Frostfeather's belly. Foxkit crawled to the sent of milk and latched on. Leaftail and Marshpad picked up Foxtail and Rabbitpaw picked up Reedkit. They walked into the center of the clearing and placed the queen and her kit down. Suddenly Rabbitpaw realized something What if that happened to Nopaw? Chapter 6~Flameheart Nopaw Woke up padding outside the den she heard paw steps "Mothtail" Nopaw Dipped her head "my stomach doesnt feel right i vomitted on a patrol as well.." Mothtail whispered looking down "in the Greenleaf? Come inside Nopaw brought the queen in.. "Yep your expecting kits!" Nopaw declared mothtail looked in shock "what will i tell lightingcloud?" she murmered Nopaw started thinking if Her and Rabbitpaw have kits What would i tell him?'she wondered to herself but was snapped out of thoughts when scarredface and Jaggedclaw came up to her they smelled of ''BLOOD! "Inside now!"She hissed "Those stupid shadowclan cats!" Jaggedclaw growled "Who else was on the patrol?" Nopaw asked as she applied cobwebs horsetail and Dock and rubbed it on them "umm it was me Scarredface Stormflower and Primrosefur Chapter 7 Rabbitpaw watched the elders take the dead queen and kit out of the camp , but the concern still lingered "That could happen to Nopaw , I have to talk to her". Rabbitpaw walked to a mourning Leaftail "I'm sorry about Foxtail, but I have to go gather herbs". Leaftail nodded "Go ahead". Rabbitpaw turned and walked out of the Windclan camp. Rabbitpaw had gotten to the border "Please be around". There she was , gathering herbs. There was no one around other that the two Medicine cat apprentices. "Nopaw" Rabbitpaw whispered "I have to talk to you". Nopaw looked in his direction and sniffed "Rabbitpaw?". Rabbitpaw walked over and nuzzled her " I missed you , we need to talk" Chapter 8~flameheart' "I need to tell you something first" said Nopaw "What is it Nopaw?" Rabbitpaw asked worry laced in his voice "Im earning my medicine cat name tomorrow at the half-moon meeting im scared..." nopaw confessed "why? Nopaw whats bothering you about earning your full name?" Rabbitpaw eyes staring into her green sightless eyes he Black pelt swayed in the breeze "W-what if its No-eyes or Noheart? Or even worse?! Nopath! i don't want to be called a cruel name!" Nopaw almost wailed "Nopaw Lostpath would never do that!" Rabbitpaw growled "I'm earning my new name too..we can get through our new names together" Rabbitpaw nuzzled Nopaw nopaw nodded and Dashed off ~I am lazy timeskip~ "Before we start Five moons ago i said in five moons i would give Nopaw her medicine cat name nopaw step forward" Lostpath said Nopaw stepped up "I Lostpath Medicine cat of Riverclan Call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice she has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will server her clan for many moons" Lostpath looked over at Nopaw "Nopaw do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats ''equally, ''even at the cost of your life?" Lostpath asked looking into Nopaws misty green eyes "I do" Nopaw finally responded "Then by the powers of Starclan i give you your true name as a medicine-cat Nopaw from now on you will be known as.." Chapter 9 "No-sight" Rabbitpaw looked concerned , would she like her name? Nosight smiled. Then Leaftail spoke " I too would like to give my apprentice his name" Rabbitpaw looked over to Nosight , whose sightless eyes looked kind and happy. Leaftail looked at Rabbitpaw " I , Leaftail , the medicine cat of Windclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice who has trained hard to understand the ways of the medicine cat , with your help he can serve his clan for many moons to come. Rabbitpaw , do you promise to uphold the ways of the medicine cat , and to protect all cats equally?" Rabbitpaw was filled with joy " I do!" Leaftail nodded " Then by the power invested in me by Starclan, I give you your full medicine cat name , from this day forth , you shall be known as Rabbitfoot. Step forward and lap up the water from the moonpool , so you may be presented to Starclan" Chapter 10~Flameheart Nopaw- no No''sight ''entered the dreams and lookedaround starclan cats from the first leader to the newest kit cheered her name "Nosight! Nosight! Nosight!" the starclan cats cheered Rabbitpa- Rabbitfoot appeared beside her The starclan says cheered for them as they left the dream Lostpatn was prodding Nosight awake "Time to go" Nosigt nodded and followed her mentor away from Moonpool "Hay Nopaw! Primrosefur got a thorn her pad can you pull it out?" Her Brother Jaggedclaw asked her she nodded "No''sight" She corrected proudly and Jaggedclaw nodded "Ok then, thanks for helping my mate Nosight!" "No problem jaggedclaw also she's expecting-" "MOHTTAILS KITS ARE COMING" Chapter 11~ icyfox Rabbitfoot ran around the camp laughing. Foxkit tumbled out of the nursery. being mock-chased by Marshpad. Leaftail smiled and tumbled into Marshpad. She jokingly blurted out "Run Foxkit!". Foxkit squeaked and darted beneath Rabbitfoot's paws. Leaftail got off Marshpad and smiled "He looks just like Foxtail.". Marshpad laughed "And he acts like her too!". Rabbitfoot looked down at Foxkit and showed his teeth. "Look out!" he laughed "I'm on Mashpad's team!". Foxkit let out a tiny hiss and grabbed onto Rabbitfoot's leg. The dust-colored tom lifted his leg up and yelled out a fake yelp of pain and tumbled to the ground "Oh no! You got me!". Foxkit stood on his belly "I am the king!". Rabbitfoot looked at him and smiled, thinking about if him and Nosight had kits. He would be an amazing father to amazing kits. But then his mind went back to Foxtail's death. He frowned and gently pushed Foxkit off. He got up and forced a smile , but his mind was still troubled.